


While you were sleeping (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Faith, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	While you were sleeping (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

You fell asleep the minute we got into the car. Not a word, not a complain…just silence. I kept glancing at you, willing my heart to beat for us both, watching the rise and fall of your chest.

I never noticed how young you really look when you’re asleep, Dean…and I hate how pale you looked under the stretlights, how small you looked…like a child.

I drove your car and it felt wrong, it felt like I was…alone. Driving with a ghost in the shotgun seat…and I almost had to pull over, I almost had to stop the car…but if I had, you would have woken up…you would have pretended you’re okay, that you’re not scared, that you’re not hurting. You would have been strong…for me.

You have already given up, you’re resigned to die. But I’m not, Dean. I can’t let you die…not in a hospital bed, not in a motel room, not in the Impala. Not if I can help it…

And if I can’t, if what we know isn’t enough…not without me.

But you will get better, Dean. I feel it, in my gut…you’ll go back to drive the Impala and be a pain the ass…and if my heart will keep beating for the both us, if my breath will still catch in my throat when the lamplights lit up your face…you don’t need to know that.


End file.
